Gay pride and sexy time
by gothiccinderellagirl
Summary: Reid and Morgan attend a gay pride march, which is followed by some bedroom fun
1. Chapter 1

Gay Pride and sexy time XD

Warning: this has manxman smex. Don't like don't read. I do not own any of the characters. PLEASEEEEEEEEE R&R or I will die and my inspiration will too. Sgonna be some sex in chapter 2

Reid smiled, blushing, as he and Morgan walked, hand in hand, down the crowded street. They'd only been together five months, but now they were proclaiming their love in such an open way! The parade marched on, with a multitude of people in it, some in plain clothes, others in elaborate costumes, all proclaiming pride of their sexuality. It was the largest gay pride walk in Quantico's history.

Reid felt like his heart was going to explode with love, while his cheeks felt red hot with embarrassment. he was dressed in the most ridiculous clothes! Thanks to Morgan, he was getting leered at everywhere he went! Not that he felt in any danger. He had Morgan, of course. He smiled at the very thought. the relationship was o new that he was still getting used to waking up every morning with Morgan there. it was always a pleasent suprise to roll over and feel someone warm next to him. especially someone that he loved so much.

Morgan smiled lovingly and his Pretty Boy. He was so glad that they had done this. Just walking down the street, hand in hand for the first time in public gave him chills. They'd kept their love for each other repressed for years, so why should they hide their relationship now? And as an added bonus, the costume he'd made Spencer wear was more than enough reason to be there.

Tight, black leather pants revealed his long, lean legs, rather than hiding them with baggy trousers. His pale, lightly defined chest, was exposed and bare, almost glowing with its perfection. His lissome body looked beautiful and breakable and perfect. He was, by far, the most beautiful man in attendance, as evidenced by the jealous glares Morgan was currently receiving from more than half a dozen men, all of their eyes lingering far to long on his love. But he was too happy to care. he was walking down the street with the love of his life, the sun was shining, and best of all, Reid was smilign at him, his eyes filled with love.

But the best part of the outfit? A dog collar, fitted with spikes, encased his Pretty Boy's pearly throat, attached to a leash that Morgan held tightly in his hand. It was, as he'd told Reid when he had freaked out upon seeing it, a symbol of his love. Reid was his, and no one, female or male, was going to take him. Even if he had to physically force him to stay, Reid would never leave his side.

And Reid, his hand trapped inside Morgan's own, seemed to have no problem with that.


	2. Chapter 2

Reid, Morgan mused as he softly nuzzled into the sleeping mans neck loved sex. And Morgan didn't mind it one bit. He flipped through the memories of his day as he waited for sleep to drag him under, smiling at the antics of his Pretty Boy. The parade had been amazing, just being able to be with his lover in such an open way was heaven. The looks of envy he had received were more than enough to make him appreciate Reid all the more.

Those pants had certainly helped.

He smirked in childish glee at being the one to have the prize. The ultimate prize, now that he thought about it. He had the sexiest, most beautiful, most amazingly smart and funny and awkward man ever. He was tall and thin and gorgeous and luminescent and god damn it no adjective could describe him. And that man loved him. That man wanted him enough to walk down the street, hand in hand, for the whole world to see.

The sex that night had been phenomenal. Reid was so sexy in that outfit; Morgan had practically thrown him on the bed. And Reid hadn't minded at all…

They fell on the bed in a tangle of limbs, no sounds in the room but gasps and moans, the sound of ripping fabric, as Reid's chest lay exposed, glowing softly in the soft light. Their lips battled for dominance, a mock battle, lost, as always, by Reid. Reid gasped into the kiss as Morgan's hands found the curve of his ass, rubbing through the leather.

Reid ground upward with a needy moan, his hands fisting the sheets, desperate for friction. Morgan softly stroked Reid's exposed sides, running his hands over the flat stomach, the slightly protruding ribs, the delicious protrusion of his hip bones, claiming them all. He chuckled darkly, pausing his ministrations to bury his face into Reid's long chestnut hair, inhaling his scent: a mix of coffee, vanilla, and warm blankets.

He choked out a small gasp as Reid's hands fumbled with his zipper, not-so-accidentally palming him through his pants. Reid looked up at him form under his long lashes, his eyes half-lidded with lust. "Morgan" he gasped. "Morgan, please fuck me"

The words sent a jolt straight to his cock, and he took little time in stripping his Pretty Boy of his leather pants and combat boots, kissing his way slowly up his leg, his thigh, until he was sucking gently on his hip bones, purposely avoiding the place Reid most desperately needed to be touched.

Reid let out a choked cry of desperation as Morgan's stubble-covered cheek brushed against his member, and the sound spurred Morgan on, telling him it was time to take things a step further.

He quickly engulfed Reid in his mouth, swirling his tongue over the head, then deep-throating him until Reid was clawing at the headboards and flinging his head back in ecstasy. "m…ahhh! Fuck! Morgan, I…I'm gonna cum!"

Morgan just hummed softly in response sending the reverberations straight to Reid's cock, and Reid came with a scream, his back bowing, his heels digging into the sheets. He collapsed, curling into Morgan, purring softly. "Pretty Boy, we aren't done yet." A few strokes brought Reid back to hardness, and soon he was moaning for more once again.

Morgan grabbed lube from the bedside table, coating his finger with it before pushing one slowly into his Pretty Boy's tight, puckered hole, while his other hand rubbed his back comfortingly.

Reid gasped. His ass was always virgin tight, no matter how rough or often they did it. He wriggled a little, trying to get used to the feeling. Within a few moments Morgan was pushing another finger in, scissoring them to stretch the tight hole. Reid bit back a cry of pain, tears slowly leaking from the corners of his eyes, as Morgan pushed a third finger in, stretching him fully.

Morgan waited a few moments, then began slowly stroking Reid's member, until Reid was gasping a thrusting himself onto Morgan's fingers. Only then did he coat himself and slowly push into Reid, groaning at the tightness. "Oh god, Spencer!" he cried out, his hands tightening bruisingly onto Reid's hips. Reid gave a choked cry at the stretching of the large member, then moaned in pleasure as he felt the friction against his ass muscles.

Morgan started up a fast, brutal pace, one hand reaching down to stroke Reid, his breathe choked and fast, Reid's even worse, a moaning mess on the bed, unable to do anything but fist the sheets in his hands and meet Morgan's thrusts with his own. They copulated for an endless moment, their breath increasingly labored as they hovered on the edge of completion, their limbs shaking, and their thrusts more and more frantic as they teetered on the edge of heaven, staring into each other's eyes, seeing the passion and pleasure in the others, redoubling it for themselves.

Reid came first; his breathe hitching, his moans raising an octave, until he was screaming out his completion, releasing ropes of white onto his and Morgan's chests, his muscles undulating, clenching with beautiful friction, until Morgan was crying out in pleasure, releasing his seed deep inside Reid, filling him to the brim. They collapsed beside each other, spooning gently, not minding the mess that they were both covered in. Reid nuzzled up close to Morgan, his breathe cool on his damp and heated skin. "I love you, Derek"

"Love you too, Pretty Boy"

Morgan smiled to himself. Yes, sex with Reid was beyond amazing, but he preferred the words that they exchanged after even more.


End file.
